Vivere la mia vita
by One-shot's production
Summary: -Jamas podria vivir sin ti... -No tienes porque hacerlo, nunca me ire de ti. -Te amo...-  Y con ese ultimo suspiro, mi vida termino.


_**Vivere La Mia Vita.**_

**Sumarie:** Jamás podría vivir sin ti… -No tienes por qué hacerlo, siempre estaré contigo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía, pero debo admitir que me base en una película que me encanto llamada 'Juegos Sexuales', esta genial, no es sexosa xD la recomiendo.

**VIVE MI VIDA-VIVERE LA MIA VITA-VIVE MI VIDA-VIVERE LA MIA VITA- VIVE MI VIDA-VIVERE LA MIA VITA-VIVE MI VIDA**

**P.o.v de Edward:**

Hay dolores que nunca se quitan, pero que sin embargo, te dejan un hermoso recuerdo.

_-¿Me darás tu Volvo algún día?-pregunte riendo._

_-¡Solo cuando muera Masen!-me dijo con una sonrisa._

Como Bella, mi milagro personal, mi ángel en la tierra, la única razón para vivir, ella era mi vida…

_Estábamos los dos acostados en nuestro prado, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, Bella y yo acabábamos de tener la noche más maravillosa del mundo. Ambos estábamos recostados sobre el pasto, yo tenía solo mi bóxer puesto y ella, ella solo tenía mi camiseta encima, haciéndola lucir más sensual que nunca._

_-Te amo Bella._

_-Como yo a ti Edward._

_-¿Prometes jamás dejarme?-pregunte de repente._

_Ella me volteo a ver, su mirada destellaba de curiosidad, obviamente creada por mi extraña pregunta._

_-¿Por qué la pregunta, amor?_

_-Limítate a responder, por favor-Ni yo mismo sabia el porqué de mi ansia a su respuesta, si ella me amaba, me resultaba obvio que nunca me dejaría._

_-Bueno pues…-hizo una mueca, lo cual me altero al instante-cálmate Edward-me dijo al notar mi alteración-¿sabes? Jamás te dejare… o bueno, físicamente hablando, no puedo asegurarlo, si yo llegara a morir mi cuerpo no podría estar junto a ti, pero puedes tener por seguro que mi alma estará contigo por siempre._

_-¡No digas tonterías Bella! Si tu murieras… yo iría directamente contigo, no puedo vivir sin ti__-me empezo a alterar la sola idea de no tenerla a mi lado-No soportaria perderte, ¡Me volveria loco!-empece a temblar, aun con su tibio cuerpo junto al mio-Eres mas necesaria para mi que el aire, me vuelvo un inutil cuando no estoy a tu lado, ¿Cómo esperas que sobreviva sin ti?-la abrace aun mas fuerte, tenia la sensacion de que si la soltaba, ella se iria de mi lado. _

_Me empezo a calmar, me acariciaba suavemente los brazos, no me habia dado cuenta de que por mis mejillas corrian lagrimas hasta que ella las limpio con sus fragiles manos._

_-Cálmate cielo, estoy aquí-me susurro-pero tienes que tener claro algo Edward… tanto tu como yo no somos eternos, una enfermedad, un accidente o un simple capricho del destino pueden hacer que tanto yo, como cualquiera, muera… esa es nuestra realidad… y no voy a permitir que te pierdas solo por ello._

_-Jamás podría estar sin ti._

_-No tienes por qué estarlo…_

Ella era tan diferente a todas las chicas. Mi Bella siempre vestía de jeans, blusas sencillas (en su mayoría blancas o negras) y chaqueta de cuero femenina de color negro, acompañada siempre de sus converse. Siempre se veía tan hermosa y radiante, aunque claro, ella no se consideraba asi, mi Bella nunca se veía como realmente era. Su hermoso cabello castaño reflejaba tonos rojizos al sol y sus bellos ojos chocolate siempre tenían ese halo de misterio y expresividad que me dejaba totalmente embobado, aunque claro, cuando manejaba su Volvo no podían faltar sus lentes negros unisex, se veía tan bien con ellos. Y ni hablar de su personalidad…

_-Ahora, te vas a dejar de comentarios idiotas y vas a plantar esa sexy sonrisa torcida tuya Edward Masen-ordeno mientras reía como niña pequeña, me enternecía tanto verla feliz, eso era lo más vital para mi, verla feliz._

_-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?-enarque una ceja, mientras intentaba no reírme._

_-Te vas a enfrentar a la ira de Isa, mientras que Bella se va a dormir-se rio. Ella siempre se llamaba así misma Isa cuando se enojaba, era como su manera de no asumir las cosas que le enojaran, adoraba cuando hacia eso, siempre parecía un pequeño gatito intentando parecer un león._

Su personalidad era única, tan inesperada, de repente se le ocurría hacer un viaje por todo el país en coche (y sí lo hacíamos), luego se quería establecer (lo cual también hacíamos), y al siguiente dia ya estaba haciendo alguna huelga en la cual siempre terminaba en problemas y conmigo sacándola de ellos… con Bella uno jamás se aburría. Siempre me decía:

"_Mueve tu flojo y sexy trasero Edward Cullen, ¡La vida es corta y ahí que vivirla!"_

Me hizo jurarle que si algo le pasaba algún día, yo no me dejaría morir, me aclaro, que aunque ella muriera, siempre estaría conmigo. Más allá de todo.

Sin embargo, eso no quita que yo esté muerto en vida…

_-… Además, si algo me pasara, ¡al menos tendrás mi Volvo!-bromeaba, intentando aligerar mi humor. Como siempre, ella lo lograba._

Ese auto ella lo había conseguido con sus ahorros y el dinero que consiguió en trabajos de medio tiempo, era su más preciada posesión material, después de su diario.

_-Quiero entregarte algo-me dijo, mirándome con sus profundos ojos chocolates._

_-¿Qué es amor?-pregunte, ella al instante saco de atrás de su espalda una pequeña libreta de cuero café, tenía su nombre escrito bellamente con letras doradas._

_-Es mi diario, quiero que lo tengas Edward._

_Sobra decir que estaba impresionado._

_-¿Por qué me lo das Bella?_

_Me sonrió, con esa sonrisa tímida que casi nunca tenía desde que somos novios –Me dirás loca, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento y bueno, quería que tuvieras mi posesión más preciada-Explico-En el viene todo lo que pienso desde que nos conocimos, cuando nos vimos en el orfanato, como me sentí cuando al fin salimos juntos de ahí, que sentí cuando terminamos nuestras carreras… absolutamente todo._

Estaba asombrado, yo siempre me sentí muy frustrado por no poder saber que pensaba mi Bella, cuando ella me dio su diario, fue una clara muestra de todo el amor que sentía para poder confiarme algo así de intimo. No lo leí… hasta ese horrible día, el peor día de toda mi maldita vida.

Ese día… tuve que empezar a soportar la sentencia de tener que lidiar con el peor dolor que jamás sentiré, el día en que mi corazón y yo quedamos sepultados junto con la única mujer que yo amaría por siempre, la única amistad que tenia, la única persona que yo querría jamás, mi única y mejor amiga, lo único que me importaba, mi razón para vivir… Mi Bella.

Todo fue tan rápido, ni siquiera lo vi venir.

_Estaba camino al departamento que compartía con mi hermosa novia, sostenía la cajita de terciopelo negro en mi mano libre, mientras que en la otra tenía un ramo de rosas blancas, la flor favorita de mi vida (ósea Bella). Hoy al fin le pediría que se casara conmigo, llevaba años soñando con el día en que mi ángel y yo formáramos una familia…_

Una mini Bella era mi sueño, llamarla mi esposa enfrente del mundo era mi sueño, compartir mi vida con ella para siempre era mi más grande anhelo.

_Cuando entre a mi 'mini hogar' como bromeaba siempre mi ángel, no me encontré con el característico aroma de su deliciosa comida, extrañado fui hasta la cocina, y lo que vi me hizo sentir un vacío en mi pecho, y una amargura enorme._

_El amor de mi vida yacía en el suelo, completamente inconsciente, un gran charco de sangre la rodeaba, todo ese liquido vital salía de mi amada; yo me encontraba en completo shock, no supe ni cuando había llamado a la ambulancia, no estaba consciente, lo único que mis ojos percibían era a Mi Bella, mi ángel de ojos achocolatados, mi vida… y ella, ella estaba lastimada, gravemente lastimada, yo había fallado, no lo había evitado a tiempo._

Por mi cabeza en ese momento no pasaba ningún pensamiento que no fuera el saber que le había fallado, hasta que un policía me dijo lo que había pasado…

_Yo estaba completamente ido, me encontraba en la sala de espera de urgencias, esperando a recibir noticas de mi princesa._

_-¿Edward Masen?-oí a una voz masculina preguntarme, mas sin embargo no voltee, me limite a asentir con mi cabeza, mi vista estaba fija en la puerta de urgencias, en espera a que saliera alguien diciéndome el estado de mi preciosa Bella._

_-Tengo entendido que usted es el novio de la señorita Swan, y también su única familia-al ver que no contestaba prosiguió-Lamento decirle que lo que paso con la señorita fue causa de uno de los peores criminales del estado, al parecer estaba huyendo de nuestras patrullas y decidió esconderse en su edificio, para ser mas especifico, en su departamento, al ver que la señorita estaba en el, resulta obvio agregar que la considero una amenaza y…. la intento matar. De antemano le aseguro que ya atrapamos a ese criminal y, espero que su novia salga en buen estado._

El policía en ese momento se retiro, dejándome a mi solo con un pensamiento.

Venganza.

Me prometí a mi mismo terminar con el idiota que daño a mi ángel, sin embargo, ese deseo quedo de lado por un tiempo, solo un par de horas.

_El policía se había ido hace cerca de dos horas, yo estaba ya impaciente por saber algo de mi vida, apenas media hora después salió el doctor, se me callo el alma a los pies, su semblante no traía buen augurio._

_Corrí desesperado hacia él-¿Está bien? ¡Dígame que mi mujer está bien!-reclame desesperado, mi instinto sobreprotector estaba al máximo, sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero no lo quería admitir, se me hacía imposible imaginarme sin Bella; tenia al médico agarrado fuertemente de los hombros, pero él no se veía asustado, más bien tenía un semblante triste, sus ojos dorados reflejaban tristeza, su cabello rubio estaba revuelto debido a trabajar durante tantas horas. Pero claro, a mi poco me importaba como estaba el médico en ese momento._

_-Lo siento señor Masen… realmente lo siento, no podemos hacer mas-yo ya me estaba por desplomar, cuando agrego-La señorita Swan perdió mucha sangre pero… aun vive, poco tiempo le queda, pero vive._

_No necesito decir más, yo me fui corriendo hasta el quirófano, me intentaron sacar, pero obviamente no pudieron, algo dentro de mí trabajaba a mil por hora, sabiendo que tenía que estar con mi otra mitad, tenía que estar con ella, con mi Bella._

Cuando la vi, mi ya muerto corazón se partió en dos. Se veía aun más frágil de lo normal, mi cielo tenía conectados millones de cables en sus frágiles y pequeños brazos, su carita lucia cansada y el respirador estorbaba la vista de su bello rostro. Y aun así, ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

_Me acerque lentamente a ella, acaricie su fino rostro con el más puro de los cuidados, tenía miedo de romperla, sabía que en cualquier momento la perdería, yo, mi vida, todo ya estaba pendiendo de un hilo, en el momento en que mi Bella se fuera, yo me iría con ella._

_-No lo harás… no serás tan idiota como para seguirme… no puedo permitirte eso-fue apenas un murmullo lo que se oyó, pero fácilmente lo identifique como la voz de soprano de mi Bella, era imposible que la confundiera._

_-Mi amor, no hables, descansa mi cielo-le rogué, no reconocí mi propia voz, estaba completamente quebrada._

_-No me seguirás Masen, quiero creer que no harías tal idiotez-su pequeño murmullo casi era imperceptible, toda ella estaba tan delicada, tan frágil. _

_Mi pequeña muñequita de porcelana se había roto en mil y un piezas, y yo solo era un inútil que no podía repararla._

_-No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas-replique-creí que ya te había dicho que si tú te ibas, yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, al infierno de ser necesario Isabella, ¡pero siempre a tu lado!, jamás lejos de ti…-termine en un murmullo, sollozando, era tan débil que ni siquiera pude evitar quebrarme enfrente de ella, cuando se suponía yo tenía que sostenerla._

_-Amor, y yo te dije que jamás me iría de tu lado, siempre estaría contigo, en tu corazón._

_-No te vayas, por favor amor, no me dejes-llore._

_-Nunca-me juro, con su tono de voz cada vez más bajo-pero tengo una última cosa que pedirte Edward, solo una…_

_-Lo que quieras cielo, lo que tu pidas yo te lo daré-excepto una cosa._

_-Vive tu vida._

_-¡No podría, no sin ti!_

_-Entonces… hazlo por mí._

_Llore, era claro el mensaje en su voz, ella quería que viviera lo que ella no. _

_-Te amo…-le dije, con fervor infinito, quería que entendiera que ella lo era todo para mi, nada mas existía en mi mundo. Nada._

_-Como yo a ti-suspiro. Su último suspiro, su último aliento._

_Y con ese último suspiro mi verdadera vida termino. Era claro que cumpliría su último deseo, por ella, siempre por y para ella._

Pero realmente mi Bella, no entendía que eso sería el infierno para mi, mi vida sin ella, no era vida, era miseria, era el infierno en la tierra. El día a día era monótono, triste y vano. La noche solo aguardaba tristeza infinita, pesadillas y añoranza, sin embargo, el sentimiento de vacío, perdida y dolor estaba siempre ahí, jamás se iba.

Aunque claro, nunca me sentía solo, yo sabía que Bella estaba conmigo siempre, ayer, hoy y mañana. Siempre.

Las únicas veces que me siento feliz, es cuando subo al Volvo de mi bonita, me pongo sus lentes y pongo a máximo volumen su el último CD que tenia puesto, ese que jamás saco, incluso aunque solo tenga dos canciones, Bella decía que no necesitaba más. Una de ellas era la nana que yo compuse para ella y la otra es la que mi princesa siempre cantaba en voz alta, como añorando que todo el mundo la oyera…

Dentro del Volvo , con sus lentes puestos, su canción al máximo y recorriendo la infinita carretera, mientras soy yo el que canta a todo pulmón, casi puedo sentir que viajo atrás en el tiempo, estoy en el asiento del copiloto, viéndola manejar mientras canta…

_-La vida la está de luto…-cantaba._

-El llanto está de moda, se salva el que es astuto…-canto.

-Se joda el que se joda…-imagino que canta conmigo, mientras me sonríe, esta vez ella en el copiloto, viéndome fijamente, con una sonrisa en su infinitamente bello rostro, obviamente causada por la letra de la canción, la verdad en ella y la sensación de libertad en la carretera.

Pero no hay nadie allí… al menos no físicamente, solo esta su diario, siempre a mi lado, como ella.

Porque sí, ya no la tengo a mi lado, y siempre viviré ese infierno, pero no puedo romperle una promesa, no a ella.

Manejo sin saber a dónde voy, aunque poco me importa, yo ya perdí mi hogar. Solo me queda esperar a que el destino decida cuando podre reunirme de nuevo con ella.

'Lo que yo no pude hacer, hazlo tu'

Es fácil decirlo, difícil lograrlo sine ella…

Pero vamos, soy Edward Masen, yo jamás iría contra los deseos de Bella Swan, la amo demasiado para hacerlo.

Y si. al final mate al bastardo que me quito a mi tesoro, pero esa es otra historia...

**VIVE MI VIDA-VIVERE LA MIA VITA-VIVE MI VIDA-VIVERE LA MIA VITA- VIVE MI VIDA-VIVERE LA MIA VITA-VIVE MI VIDA**

**Notas de la autora:**

Ammm…. ¿les gusto? Es el primer one-shot triste que hago, así que realmente no se qué opinan, por favor dejen un review para hacérmelo saber. A mi honestamente me hizo llorar.

A las interesadas, el pedacito de canción que está casi al final es de: 'La vida está de luto' de Ricardo Arjona, la recomiendo, es muy buena canción.

Ha! Y tengo la portada de este one-shot en mi profile, esta medio chafa pero espero que les guste jejeje.

Un abrazo. Keyra Masen Cullen.

¿Review?


End file.
